


Movie Night (Nights, Weeks)

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Foxtrot [49]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, The Dollhouse - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, M/M, not actually RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6253723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the IFD event, from the prompt: What does your favorite character—or your favorite pairing—get fannish over? <i>Watching John surf through his viewing options was a movie in and of itself.</i> Foxtrot John Sheppard is a fanboy/fangirl of a lot of things. He needs to choose just one for movie night. Set post-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night (Nights, Weeks)

The worst thing about letting John choose what to watch on Netflix was that John took forever to choose. Evan had nuked some popcorn and was curled on the couch with Joe, who tucked up beside him and was already eating the popcorn, eyes glued to the screen like watching John surf through his viewing options was a movie in and of itself.

It kind of was, because all of John's imprints had pretty specific viewing opinions. Rodney sighed and sat back, wondered if Evan would share any of his popcorn. Rodney wasn't sure he had the energy to get up and go to the kitchen for a bowl so he could take his share of the popcorn back to the love seat he shared with John (it wasn't the same love seat he had once shared with Jennifer, and no one talked about that).

John thumbed the remote.

"I still haven't finished _Drop Dead Diva_. But the new _True Grit_ has a really great use of hearsay exception during the trial scene. Although I can't stand the way the girl pronounces 'replevin'."

"Is it Traci or Julian who likes _Drop Dead Diva_?" Joe asked.

Rodney knew what imprints were, that they weren't just facets of personalities inside John, like for dissociative identity disorder. Rodney had worked with those imprints on a regular basis, knew Physicist almost as well as he knew John. But it was still kind of weird to hear Joe talk like the imprints were real people. Even though they kind of were.

"Both," John said absently. "Oh, look, we haven't tried _Samurai Champloo_ yet."

Joe perked up at the mention of anime. Rodney rolled his eyes. Just because he had a superior intellect and occasionally poor social skills didn't mean he had to subscribe to all nerd stereotypes.

"Architect likes this studio's art style," John said.

"What about _Farscape_?" Evan asked.

Evan's love of bad scifi was baffling, given the years he'd spent working for the SGC and his love of foreign art films.

"John Crichton looks so much like Mitchell, it's kinda creepy," John said. "Especially since his ass looks so good in those pants."

"Mitchell's or Crichton's?" Joe asked, and he sounded so innocent that John almost answered, but Rodney saw Joe's smirk, and John noticed at the last second.

"Ha ha. Very funny." John thumbed the remote, scanned through more suggestions. Given how many people used their single Netflix account, the suggestions were pretty useless.

Rodney reached for his mug of tea. It was empty. "Before we're old, John."

John swatted his knee absently. "They have some new Korean dramas. Brian wants to watch _Criminal Minds_. Apparently a lot of the abnormal psych theory they use is accurate."

"I can get behind _Criminal Minds_ ," Joe said.

Evan snorted. "You mean you can get behind Derek Morgan taking his shirt off whenever he needs to get patched up after an unsub injures him."

"That too," Joe said easily. "What about BBC's _Sherlock_? It's got Sherlock, who's basically Rodney, and John, who's basically Evan, and Lestrade, who's John, and Molly, who's kind of me."

"I don't know," John said. "I think I'm more of an Irene than anything –"

"There," Joe said, breathless. "It's perfect. _The Cube_."

" _The Cube_ is one endless game of Prime/Not Prime." Evan rolled his eyes.

"And the guy in that movie who looks like me dies!" Rodney cried.

Evan said, "What about _Thoughtcrimes_?"

Joe immediately began to sing the _Scooby Doo_ theme song.

And then Rodney piped up with, "What about _Red: Werewolf Hunter_?

Evan said, "Ugh. No. Basically everyone dies at the end."

"Why do people keep suggesting things we've already seen?" John asked.

"Wait - wait! There. _Sanctuary._ " Rodney pointed.

John paused, scrolled back several selections. "Huh. So that's what Carter would look like as a brunette."

They all read the summary in silence.

"Do it," Rodney said.

"Yeah," Evan agreed. "It looks cool."

"All right," John said, "but if it sucks, then we're watching _The Losers_."

"Traci," Joe said, "your crush on Idris Elba is unbecoming."

"Shut up," John-as-Traci fired back without missing a beat. "Your crush on Jensen Ackles is even more unbecoming."

Joe actually blushed.

Evan blinked. "Who's Jensen Ackles?"

Even Rodney looked surprised. "You've never seen _Supernatural_?"

Joe said, "If _Sanctuary_ sucks, we're watching _Supernatural_."

" _Sanctuary_ won't suck," Rodney said. "I'm sure of it."

John cast him a skeptical look, and Rodney rolled his eyes. "Look, you know you don't have to be jealous of Carter. I love you. I'm never leaving you. But you have to admit, she's attractive. Smart and competent and attractive."

"Architect thinks she's pretty hot," John said absently. "So does Brian, because he has a thing for older women. Most of us just respect her, though." He fired up _Sanctuary_ , and they settled in to watch.

It was a long night.

It was a long week.

It was a long several weeks, full of late nights.

And if they watched _Supernatural_ when they needed a break, oh well. Variety was the spice of life and all that.


End file.
